


как оружие

by li_anna



Series: aconitum variegatum [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Series - Drew Karpyshyn & Paul S. Kemp & Sean Williams
Genre: Angst, Drugs, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: – Если бы я захотела убить тебя – то начала бы с неё.
Relationships: Eleena Daru/Darth Malgus, Shae Vizla/Eleena Daru
Series: aconitum variegatum [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	как оружие

**Author's Note:**

> фемслэш здесь недобитый, односторонний и даже он в конце концов разбивается о канонный гет. мне просто очень грустно при мыслях об элине и поэтому я пишу об элине. (если вам после этого тоже станет грустно, то я предупредила и я не виновата).

Шей шагает по коридорам имперского корабля, зажав шлем подмышкой. Такое ощущение, что ещё пара-тройка операций – и местные солдаты начнут отдавать ей честь. Потому что Шей была с ними на целой куче штурмов, была на Альдераане и – завтра – будет на Корусанте. 

Умрёт много джедаев. Ей хорошо заплятят.

Больше Шей не спрашивала.

Она шагает на склад оружия, так как там должны быть нужные инструменты. Чтобы проверить доспехи, прочистить огнемёты и… и, если будут, Шей возьмёт себе новые бластеры. Пока Империя обеспечивает её оружием, грех его не брать.

Она игнорирует офицера, который с каким-то нездоровым энтузиазмом ей лыбется, и заходит за поворот.

Она тормозит. Она давно выучила: видишь что-то непонятное – остановись, посмотри и только потом начинай стрелять. Хотя, присмотревшись, Шей понимает: в этого человека она стрелять бы не стала. Дарт Адраас, если мандалорка правильно помнит. Высокий, бледный, в чёрном плаще. Всё, как обычно у ситхов. Вот только выглядит он несдержанно злым. И злость эта направлена на твилекку, стоящую в дверях чьей-то каюты.

– Отойди в сторону, – шипит Адраас. – Я приказываю тебе.

Если бы ситх подобным тоном приказал что-то Шей, то она бы, разумеется, послала его к чёрту. И всё же – на секунду перед этим она задумалась бы. Как близко бластер, сколько в нём зарядов, есть ли, куда отступать. 

Твилекка даже не задумывается.

– Нет, Адраас, – зло прищуривается она. – Уйди отсюда и дай мне пройти.

Адраас сжимает руки, затянутые дорогими перчатками, в кулаки.

– Ты, – медленно, угрожающе произносит он, – указываешь мне? 

Твилекка молча вскидывает бровь. С крайне невпечатлённым видом. Словно бы говоря: да, я указываю. Врежь мне.

Адраас явно близок к этому. Он выплёвывает ей в лицо:

– Ты полукровка, мразь и шлюха. Освободи дорогу.

Шей морщится от такого набора оскорблений. Твилекка не выглядит так, словно они действительно к ней относятся. Кроме «полукровки», это расистское, но Шей не расистка. А твилекка – красивая. Не на шутку красивая. Высокая, стройная, с бледно-лиловой кожей и тонкими чертами лица. Черты эти остаются совершенно спокойными.

– Шлюха Малгуса, – говорит твилекка с едва заметной усмешкой. – Так что ударь меня, если хочешь. Убери меня с дороги. Но ты знаешь, с кем потом будешь разбираться.

Адраас сжимает губы на покрасневшем лице. И он… Шей не верит своим глазам, но он разворачивается и уходит. Молча. Раздражённо. Выходит, твилекка сказала правду. Шей тогда даже знает, кто она. Ей меньше всего интересна личная жизнь Малгуса, но не услышать о его рабыне, находясь среди имперцев, было бы сложно.

Твилекка прикрывает глаза. Устало. Она трёт переносицу парой пальцев, и Шей начинает ощущать себя так, словно видит нечто, совершенно ей непредназначенное. Она прочищает горло, давая знать о своём присутствии. Чтобы эта девушка не начала демонстрировать при ней каких-то личных переживаний. 

Рабыня тут же выпрямляет голову. Усталость на её лице сменяется настороженностью. При виде Шей она ослабевает, но не исчезает полностью.

Шей переводит взгляд на стены коридора и идёт мимо.

Они не говорят друг другу ни слова.

Твилекка заходит в оружейную спустя час после Шей. Мандалорка поднимает голову на звук открывшейся двери. Она наблюдает за тем, как рабыня выкладывает на стойку пару бластеров, запрашивает у интенданта ручные гранаты и расстёгивает пояс с креплениями для оружия.

Пояс, бластеры и коробку гранат она относит за соседний с Шей стол. Та сидит, закинув на него ноги. Она опускает голову, чтобы несколькими отточенными движениями отстегнуть наруч. Но всё-таки долго она не выдерживает. У неё есть догадка. Догадку любопытно проверить.

– Эй, – негромко зовёт Шей твилекку. – Твоё имя – не Элина?

Рабыня поднимает на неё взгляд. По-прежнему спокойный.

– Элина, – кивает она. – Услышала от солдат?

Шей, пожалуй, не будет говорить, о чём она слышала от солдат.  
  
– От Малгуса, – коротко отвечает она. – На Альдераане.

Элина хмурит тонкие брови с оттенком непонимания. Твилекка оглядывается на просторный зал и, видимо, решает, что перекрикиваться через столы – слишком хорошее зрелище для окружающих их людей. Она собирает вещи и садится напротив Шей. 

– Я знаю, что вы работали вместе, – наклоняет голову Элина. – Мой повелитель высоко о тебе отзывался. Но… позволишь уточнить, в каком разговоре умудрилось мелькнуть моё имя?

Шей пожимает плечами и берёт в руки наруч.

– Это был не разговор. Я вытаскивала его из-под камней, которыми его завалила та джедайка. Сатель. Малгус был не в себе. В шоке. Наверное, из-за ран. Он повторял два имени. Во-первых, требовал, чтобы джедайка вернулась к нему на бой. Во-вторых… – Шей заглядывает в чужие внимательные глаза, – звал какую-то Элину.

На этом моменте её глаза – ярко-зелёные – расширяются. Острые скулы трогает краска. Элина улыбается, опуская взгляд на свои руки, и Шей впервые в жизни ощущает эти две эмоции вместе.

Во-первых – умиление. Потому что Элина до чёртиков милая, когда радуется тому факту, что Малгус помнил о ней. Даже будучи на грани своей смерти. Эти её потемневшие щёки, и ужасно личная улыбка, и сцепленные взволнованно ладони.

Во-вторых – Шей мерзко.

Шей знает, что такое рабство. Она его видела. В Империи, в Диком космосе, в пространстве хаттов и даже в Республике. Вид рабов всегда – абсолютно всегда – был жалок. Были они одеты в броню, как Элина, или в платья для танцев, или вовсе раздеты. Были они молоды или стары. Обложены заботой, как дорогие куклы, или избиты и брошены в грязь. Шей в курсе, чтобы рабы редко выбирают такую жизнь сами. Но ещё твёрже мандалорка знает: она боролась бы за свою свободу. Она сдохла бы за неё, если бы потребовалось. И никогда, ни в одном возможном и невозможном варианте реальности, она не улыбалась бы тому, кто свободу у неё отобрал.

Кажется, на лице у неё отражается именно отвращение.

Элина читает это. Она понимает. Она мрачнеет. Твилекка сжимает пухлые губы, и её осанка вмиг становится твёрже. 

Шей не привыкла скрывать свои эмоции. Однако на этот раз она усилием воли придаёт лицу нейтральное выражение.

Факт первый: Шей видела много рабынь.

Факт второй: Элина непохожа на них.

– Спасибо, – сухо говорит твилекка. – За то, что вытащила его.

Она поднимается на ноги, и нет. Шей не хочет, чтобы этот разговор оборвался вот так. Было бы неприятно. Если бы Шей не знала о том, кто такая Элина, эта твилекка точно бы ей понравилась. Вся, целиком. От властного спокойствия в чертах лица до бластеров на поясе. И её взгляд, и губы, и мышцы, видные под облегающим тело костюмом. 

Шей в жизни бы не подумала, что у неё есть хозяин. 

Ей не с кем провести вечер. Элина выглядит, как интересная компания. А ещё – так, бонусом, – она многое знает о Малгусе. Шей иногда сражается вместе с Малгусом. Однажды – если ей заплатят достаточно много – она вполне может оказаться против него. Информация о ситхах просто не бывает лишней.

Шей перехватывает Элину за запястье.

– Прости, если задела, – улыбается мандалорка. – Я не хотела. Правда. Скажи, ты не занята вечером?

Элина смеряет её сомневающимся взглядом. Раз сомневается – значит, не занята.

– Я ещё много могу рассказать, – обещает Шей. – К тому же у меня есть пара бластеров, которые будут помощнее, чем эти.

Она кивает на оружие в чужих руках. Элина усмехается, и становится ясно: свои бластеры она любит. Она их не поменяет. Но она действительно сомневается.

– Малгус же… не запрещает тебе? – уточняет Шей, чтобы не поставить Элину в неудобное положение. Она видела ситха, когда он зол. Она даже представлять не хочет, что он способен делать, если зол на Элину.

– Нет, – отвечает рабыня, кивнув головой. Лекку на её голове тяжело покачиваются. – Я приду.

Она цепляет бластеры за пояс и уверенной походкой направляется к выходу из зала.

– Мой корабль в третьем ангаре! – кричит Шей ей в спину. 

Элина кивает ей через плечо.

Шей улыбается себе под нос и возвращается к доспехам.

Элина действительно приходит. Шей стоит у трапа своего корабля, когда твилекка выходит из лифта. Она идёт мимо солдат и техников с гордо поднятой головой. Это… необычно. Потому что все эти солдаты, техники, лётчики, офицеры и прочие имперцы – люди. Многие из них кидают на Элину взгляды. Шей уверена, что за такие взгляды хозяин Элины захотел бы их казнить. 

Твилекка ведёт себя так, словно не замечает их.

Элина издалека кивает Шей и окидывает взглядом её корабль. Со знанием дела. С одобрением в следующем, едва заметном, кивке.

Шей ждёт её у трапа и поднимается вместе с ней.

Элина выше неё. Девушка, которая выше самой Шей – это тоже непривычно. И это нравится. 

Шей прикидывает, способен ли Малгус прирезать за неподходящий взгляд конкретно её. И решает, что всё-таки нет. Малгус бывает бешеным, но только в разгар боя. А Шей ему нужна. Точнее, она нужна ситхам. Как оружие. 

Шей обводит взглядом стройную твилечью фигуру. 

В голове появляется пара обжигающе-интересных мыслей.

Остаётся понять, насколько ревностно Малгус относится к своей собственности и… и узнает ли он вообще, если что-то сегодня пойдёт тем, интересным путём.

– Проходи, – приглашает Шей, кивая на левый коридор. – Как вы с Малгусом обычно… отдыхаете? 

Из-за спины доносится фырканье.

– Он даже не пьёт.

Почему-то Шей совершенно не удивлена. Она проходит в комнату отдыха, опускается на диван и усмехается твилекке:

– Правильно, – произносит Шей, пока Элина стоит, разглядывая комнату. – Как говорила одна моя знакомая: зачем нужен алкоголь, когда есть тяжёлые наркотики?

Элина выгибает бровь. Она скрещивает на груди руки, и Шей улыбается примиряюще:

– Расслабься. Я шучу, – она опускает взгляд на стол, заваленный оружием, пачками из-под еды и маленькими белыми пакетиками. – Они не тяжёлые.

Шей понятия не имеет, как отреагирует твилекка. Осудит? Уйдёт? Достанет свою дозу из-под ремня? Если она рядом с Малгусом двадцать четыре на семь, то ей точно нужны такие дозы. Шей бы понадобились.

– Энгспайс? – уточняет Элина со знанием дела. – Глиттерстим? 

– Всего лишь рилл, – отзывается мандалорка. – Но отличный. Даже отходняка не будет, обещаю.

Элина обводит хлам на её столе откровенно сомневающимся взглядом. Она продолжает стоять на месте, и Шей её не торопит. Её-то вечер в любом случае будет отличным.

– Так, получается, твой хозяин даже не пьёт, – осторожно спрашивает она, – а ты тем временем разбираешься в видах наркотиков?

– Малгус не всегда был моим хозяином, – лаконично отвечает твилекка. Шей не слышит в её голосе ни раздражения, ни предостережения. Так что она спрашивает прямее:

– А что было до этого?

Элина пожимает плечами.

– Много чего, – произносит она высоко и ровно. – Воровство. Контрабанда. Один… предыдущий хозяин. 

Всего несколько слов – а Шей получает ответы на гораздо большее количество вопросов, чем она задала. Откуда в Элине эта совершенно не рабская осанка, смелость и дерзость в глазах. Почему она при виде наркотиков не бежит кому-нибудь о них докладывать. Почему она Шей нравится. Не только внешне. Шей нравится характер. Хотя внешность – это отдельная песня. Элина стоит на корабле Шей, не самом чистом, посреди хаоса и беспорядка. Стена за её спиной замызгана старой побуревшей кровью, опалена следами от выстрелов и – почему-то – гарью. И даже на таком фоне твилекка выглядит просто невозможно красиво. Шей ни разу не видела такого оттенка кожи. Светло-лилового. Чуть темнее на щеках и запястьях. Тело Элины от ступней до шеи обтягивает костюм с нашивками лёгкой брони, но фигуру он не скрывает. Скорее подчёркивает. Сильные бёдра, тонкую талию, полную грудь. Длинные лекку обрамляют острое лицо. Прямо-таки точёное. Шей рассматривает пухлые губы, аккуратный нос и ярко-зелёные глаза. Прямо сейчас – задумчивые. 

Под взглядом Шей глаза твилекки решительно сощуриваются. Она усмехается ей одним краем губ. А затем – кладёт ладонь на спинку дивана, перемахивает через него и усаживается на мягких подушках. Откинув голову назад и расставив руки по борту. Расслабленно. Слегка… властно, и Шей колет чем-то острым прямо по венам. 

– Предыдущий хозяин? – переспрашивает мандалорка. Ей действительно интересно.

– Владелец… меня, – с неудовольствием произносит Элина. – Ещё штук десяти твилекк. Пары девушек-людей, пары тогрут. И здания такого, со сценой для танцев и кучей отдельных комнат.

Она ждёт пару мгновений, пока до Шей доходит. Что Элина описала бордель. Самый обыкновенный бордель. 

– Оу, – произносит мандалорка, выпрямляя спину. – Я… извиняюсь.

– Да ничего, – Элина наклоняется к столику и берёт парой пальцев новый пакетик. – Я недолго в нём была. Меня там даже никто не изнасиловал.

Обыденность, с которой она об этом говорит, могла бы удивить кого-то чуть более изнеженного. Однако Шей не из таких. Она открывает рот, чтобы перевести разговор на что-нибудь повеселее, как Элина добавляет:

– Ещё раз спросишь меня про прошлое – и я уйду.

Её голос, потвердевший на пару тонов, не оставляет сомнений: она именно так и сделает. 

Там – никто не изнасиловал.

Потом… потом должен был быть Малгус.

Шей всё ещё не хочет этого представлять.

– Я поняла тебя, – кивает она и раздвигает мусор на столе руками. – Ты же будешь на Корусанте?

Через два дня. Во время, возможно, самой важной операции этой войны. Разорение республиканской столицы обещает стать очень весёлым и крайне кровавым. Всё, как любит Шей.

– Для Малгуса эта операция – кульминация всей его жизни, – признаёт твилекка. – Он хочет, чтобы я была с ним рядом.

– А ты? – вскидывает брови Шей.

Элина замирает на секунду. Она сильнее сжимает пакетик под пальцами, а губы выпрямляет в одну напряжённую линию. 

– Мне не нравится идея о бомбардировке жилых кварталов, – говорит наконец она. – Но Храм… Я давно мечтаю увидеть, как он горит. 

Шей снова хочется спросить её о прошлом. Потому что Республика, как минимум – на словах, бьётся за свободу и равенство всех видов. Включая её, Элины, вид. А джедаи – лучшие воины этой Республики. Тем не менее, Элина хочет сжечь их Храм ко всем чертям. Это что-то личное. Очень личное.

– Есть какая-нибудь карточка? – спрашивает Элина, и Шей достаёт её из-под энергоблока старой винтовки. Твилекка забирает её и деловито высыпает на стол содержимое пакетика. Пока она ровняет дорожки карточкой, Шей уточняет:

– О настоящем спрашивать можно?

– Смотря что, – отвечает твилекка, перебрасывая лекку на одно плечо. Чтобы не мешались. – Военные тайны я не выдам, чем бы ты меня ни накачала. 

– Я не шпионка, – улыбается Шей. – Чаще всего. Просто не уверена в том, не подставляю ли я тебя. Малгус… не накажет тебя за это? 

Она кивает на дорожки. Элина тем временем спокойно откладывает карточку в сторону.

– Сомневаюсь, – она протягивает Шей открытую ладонь. – Не уверена, что он наказал бы меня, даже если бы я рассказала пару военных тайн. 

Шей вкладывает в ладонь Элины трубочку из-под коктейля. Не самый удобный вариант, но она тонкая, а Элина успешно ломает её на две коротких части. Одну – протягивает Шей. И мандалорка ощущает, что с темой чужого рабства пора завязывать. Но всё же она замечает:

– Малгус непохож на того, кто легко прощает людей. 

Элина дёргает плечом.

– Я и не говорила про всех людей.

Только про себя.

До этого дня Шей была уверена в том, что у Малгуса нет каких-то особых людей. Он же Малгус. Огромный, страшный, с мозгами, целиком и полностью забитыми войной. Этот ситх даже не разговаривает нормально – он либо обсуждает военную тактику, либо говорит что-нибудь воодушевляющее солдатам, либо молчит. Тяжело так. Глядя на тебя ярко-жёлтыми глазами настолько грозно, словно его вот-вот всё достанет, и он убьёт всех живых существ в радиусе пяти километров. 

Впрочем, Шей никогда и не пыталась поговорить с ним о чём-то, помимо дела. 

Она молча признаёт чужую правоту и наклоняется к дорожке, которую Элина заботливо к ней пододвинула. Шей вставляет трубочку в нос и вдыхает. Резко. Спайс привычно жжёт переносицу изнутри. Порошок копится горьким комом в носоглотке. Шей морщится, ожидая, когда он подействует. Секунду. Две. 

Шей употребляет не так уж и часто. Но в хорошей компании и посреди кучи напряжённых военных…

Желанная лёгкость начинает расходиться по телу. Пульс убыстряется. Барьеры между разумом и речью, между разумом и движением, все эти границы и условности растворяются. В нейронах искрится свобода. Чистая, как порошок на столике.

Мандалорка откидывается на спинку дивана и улыбается.

Элина наклоняется над столом, зажимает часть носа пальцем и ведёт трубочкой по дорожке. Твилекка вдыхает глубоко и выпрямляет спину. Она жмурится, откладывая трубочку на столик.

Она точно делает это не в первый раз.

Мысль мелькает в голове – и тут же сменяется другой. Третьей, пятой, чёрт знает какой. Шей недостаточно сосредоточенна, чтобы считать. В голове теснятся какие-то образы, фразы, мысли, и каждую из них хочется озвучить, но Шей держит рот на замке. Она только любуется. Элиной. Тем, как свет переливается на её гладкой коже, и её изящным лицом, и руками с длинными тонкими пальцами.

Шей усмехается себе под нос.

Она слишком хорошо представляет, как можно использовать такие пальцы.

– Хорошо, – выдыхает Элина едва слышно. – Спасибо.

Твилекка вся обмякает. Она расслабляется – и Шей только сейчас осознаёт, насколько же она была напряжена до этого. Утром, в оружейной, в ангаре. Всегда – с прямой осанкой, всегда – с готовностью защититься. От недоброго взгляда, или оскорбления, или…

Шей всё ещё старательно не думает об Элине и Малгусе вместе. 

Твилекка ложится на диван. Она сворачивается в позу эмбриона, подтянув колени к груди и обняв себя за плечи.

Шей в который раз удивляется тому, как по-разному вещества действуют на людей.

Шей ощущает прилив свободы и энергии, желание дышать полной грудью, жажду подраться с кем-то или… или провести пару раундов горизонтальных боёв, как любила выражаться одна её подруга. Глупое выражение, но в памяти засело. 

Элина тем временем закрывает глаза с часто дрожащими ресницами.

Она выглядит так, словно хочет то ли исчезнуть, то ли, напротив, хотя бы немного себя ощутить. Сосредоточившись только на лёгкости и радости. Химической. Эфемерной. Однако здесь и сейчас она бегает по телу электрическими разрядами, и Шей не собирается молча это терпеть.

– Иди сюда, – произносит она, продевая руки между чужой спиной и диваном. Шей обхватывает твилекку чуть ниже лопаток и подтягивает её к себе. На колени. Шей укладывает её лекку сбоку от головы и обводит точёное лицо парой пальцев.

Элина улыбается в ответ на ласковые касания.

– Почему ты идёшь на Корусант? – вдруг спрашивает она.

Из вороха посторонних мыслей и искр Шей выуживает ответ.

– Деньги, – коротко отзывается она. – И месть. 

Элина открывает глаза и вскидывает брови. С ненавязчивым вопросом. Хочешь – рассказывай, не хочешь – никто не принуждает.

– Мой брат был убит джедаем, – в этом нет никакого секрета. – После этого я вызвала его на поединок. Но джедай отказался. Трус. 

Злость пробивается даже через пелену лёгкости. Джедаи трусливы, лицемерны и бесчестны. И, раз один из них не решился прийти на поединок к Шей – значит, она придёт к ним сама. 

Она в последний миг прикусывает себе язык, чтобы не спросить Элину о прошлом. Снова.

– Надеюсь, там будет та джедайская ведьма, – говорит Элина. – С Альдераана.

– Сатель Шан? – переспрашивает Шей. – Не думаю. Я слышала, она на Альдераане. В составе мирной делегации.

– Мир, – фыркает Элина.

В одном этом слове слышится тонна насмешки. Над Сатель, над Республикой, над джедаями, которых вот-вот обведут вокруг пальца. Устроить налёт на Корусант под прикрытием мирных переговоров – это в высшей мере нечестно. И Элина над этим смеётся. 

Шей усмехается вместе с ней.

Если бы только эта насмешка не была, совершенно наверняка, навеяна единоличным влиянием Малгуса.

Энергия постепенно копится в теле. Упругая, мягкая, пластичная. С такой можно и танцевать, и убивать, и целоваться. Шей самой нужно выбрать. Она знает твёрдо лишь то, что сидеть на месте она не сможет. Не захочет. А ещё ей хочется касаться. Загрузить свою сенсорную систему, заткнуть голод прямо в разуме и ощутить всё в три раза острее.

Она касается чужого лица. Скул. Самыми кончиками пальцев. Шей обводит по контуру скулы, брови и острый подбородок. Губы. Элина не останавливает её. Она лежит, расслабленная, глубоко дышит и наслаждается касаниями. Объективно, в них нет ничего с совсем уж двойным подтекстом. Вот только для Шей – есть. Она поглаживает тонкую шею костяшками пальцев. Замечает шрам, длинный и тонкий, и ведёт по нему тоже.

– Красивый, – срывается с губ, и Элина смотрит на не непонимающе. – Шрам. Красивый. Это же не от бластера?

– Нет, – отвечает Элина.

Шей по-прежнему не спрашивает больше.

Энергия копится внизу живота. Жаром. Тягой сделать… что-то. Например, спустить ладони ниже по чужому телу. Обхватить грудь, или залезть между стройных ног, или, для начала, расстегнуть костюм твилекки. Однако Шей мысленно бьёт себя по рукам.

Перед ней – не просто красивая девушка с пряным запахом на коже. Перед ней – чужая собственность. 

Мысли текут сквозь разум обжигающе-тягучим потоком.

– Ты обо всём рассказываешь Малгусу? – она заходит сбоку, осторожно, и она очень хвалит себя за это.

Элина заинтересованно обводит её лицо взглядом.

– А о чём не должна? – спрашивает она. Прямо и даже немного резко.

Шей пожимает плечами.

– Просто… столько идей, – обтекаемо признаётся она. – Смотрю на тебя… и вижу где-нибудь в Диком космосе. Наёмницей. А может, контрабандисткой. Думаю, у тебя хорошо получалось.

Спустя долю секунды до Шей доходит, что её невинная фантазия в реальности звучит как предложение сбежать. Однако Элина делает вид, что не замечает этого. Она отвечает только:

– Не так уж и хорошо, – её губы изгибаются в отчётливо горькую усмешку, – раз меня в итоге поймали.

Шей смотрит на неё, не отводя взгляда. Почти не моргая. Она гладит её по лекку, и она не понимает: как Малгус мог настолько её запугать? Чтобы она даже не думала о побеге. Даже в шутку, под спайсом и рядом с мандалоркой, которая точно её не сдаст. Шей бы ей, возможно, даже помогла. Если бы Элине было это нужно.

Жар выплёскивается в кровь. Шей ощущает, как кровь приливает к щекам. К животу. И ниже. Её ладони потеют. Элина лежит, всё такая же безмятежная, и опасения как-то забываются. О них не думается, когда Шей глядит на её губы. Они тёмные. С чётким контуром. Они кажутся очень мягкими, и Шей хочет проверить это. Желанием продирает до самого нутра. Шей закусывает губу. До боли. Она впивается ногтями в ладони, и она помнит, что было что-то против. Но она не помнит, что. Сама мысль – что ей, Шей Визле, чего-то нельзя – кажется смехотворной.

Она наклоняется к Элине, обхватывает её лицо ладонями и накрывает её губы своими. Горячо. Жадно. Шей приоткрывает рот, она пытается углубить поцелуй, однако ей в грудь вдруг упираются чужие руки. Они отталкивают. И Шей отталкивается. Потому что она уж точно не собирается целовать никого насильно. Она только… удивляется.

Элина тоже выглядит удивлённой.

Она поднимает голову с чужих коленок и мотает ей из стороны в сторону. 

– Нет, – нервно улыбается Элина. – Нет, нет, ты… возможно, ты неверно меня поняла. Я не…

Она запинается, а её щёки темнеют. Она выглядит смущённой. Она… она взглядывает на Шей с таким смятением, словно она вообще никогда не целовалась с девушками. Или…

Шей в голову приходит удивительная, но вполне возможная мысль.

Что, если у Элины вообще никого не было, кроме Малгуса?

Жар в теле тут же отвечает на вопрос по-своему. Если никого не было – значит, для Шей стало бы честью это исправить. Но она не касается больше без спроса. И в вопросе мандалорка переходит сразу к сути:

– Ты правда так его боишься?

… что даже поцелуя себе не позволяет. Хотя Шей ей нравится. Наверняка. Иначе Элина себя и за лекку трогать бы не позволила.

– Да, – выдыхает твилекка, опуская лицо. – Но дело не в этом.

Шей хмурится. Она не понимает. Она действительно не понимает несколько секунд подряд, прежде чем в голову не приходит ужасно простая мысль. 

– Так ты… действительно его любишь?

В комнате повисает тишина. Элина сидит, обняв колени руками. Она кусает свои губы. Она отвечает чудовищно тихо:

– Да.

А потом Элина начинает плакать. Резко. Некрасиво. Спрятав лицо в руках и издав ужасно сдавленный звук.

– Эй, эй, эй, – напоминает о своём присутствии Шей. – Ну ты чего. Знаешь, по-моему, тебя отпускает. Давай-ка…

… она тянет ладонь к порошку на столе, но Элина её ладонь перехватывает. Она медленно, но твёрдо отводит её в сторону. И твилекка явно пытается успокоиться. Она сжимает губы, она жмурится, она задерживает дыхание, однако слёзы упрямо прочерчивают дорожки на её щеках.

У твилеков выше температура тела и быстрее обмен веществ. Логично, если эйфории ей хватило на менее длинный срок, чем Шей. Однако при виде такого зрелища даже у неё в голове ощутимо проясняется. 

Вряд ли она ещё хоть раз в жизни поцелует Элину. Однако это становится не так уж и важно. 

Перед Шей чертовски сильная рабыня закрывает лицо руками и задыхается всхлипом.

Шей убивает чаще, чем смотрится в зеркало, но у неё есть сердце. Она обнимает Элину. Она прижимает её к себе и утыкает мокрым лицом в грудь. Шей держит её, крепко, прямо поверх вздрагивающих лопаток. 

Шей ничего не говорит. Она просто позволяет Элине побыть слабой. Совсем немного. Когда её не видят ситхи, не видит армия, не видит Малгус. Шей позволяет ей выплакать и вырыдать то, что вряд ли получилось бы выразить хоть какими-то словами. 

Элина цепляется за её плечи и начинает плакать сильнее.

Она боится Малгуса. Она любит Малгуса. Шей вертит в голове два этих факта, и ей хочется окончательно отказаться от вопросов. От всего этого веет чем-то максимально нездоровым. Хотя из этого можно вытащить. Шей видела примеры. Но она – не дроид-психолог и не благотворительница. Ситхи платят Шей, чтобы она убивала джедаев. И Шей не станет в ответ похищать собственность одного из них. Раз уж эта собственность сама того не хочет. Или думает, что не хочет?

– Как давно вы… 

Элину скручивает всхлипом особенно сильно.

– Лет пятнадцать, – отвечает она дрожащим голосом.

Шей присвистывает тихо. Пятнадцать лет. Это долго. Действительно долго. Сама Шей вряд ли была с кем-то дольше полугода. И то в режиме редких встреч или коротких совместных миссий. 

Пальцы Элины до боли вцепляются в плечи Шей. Та буквально чувствует, что твилекке нужно высказаться. А после – списать это на спайс, на помутнение рассудка и на что угодно, но не на реальность. В которой Элине явно больно. Очень давно. И ей некому даже сказать об этом.

– Малгус… тоже любит тебя? – мягко спрашивает Шей.

– Да, – отзывается Элина как-то ужасающе пусто. – Но не думаю, что он когда-нибудь это скажет.

Тем не менее, Шей ей верит. Ей вовсе не кажется, что это всё больные фантазии одной девушки со сломанной психикой. Потому что Элина не кажется сломанной. Даже сейчас. 

– Я знаю его лучше, чем он сам себя знает, – убеждённо произносит Элина. – И… не думаю, что у нас будет хороший конец. 

– Почему? – утешающе спрашивает Шей. Она правда хочет сказать что-нибудь утешающее, но Элина успевает раньше:

– Он любит меня, – повторяет твилекка. – Он любит войну. Он… он никогда не позволит себе любить меня сильнее, чем войну. 

… а значит, Элина вечность будет летать с ним по фронтам, спускаться на высадки, убивать за него и не слышать ни слова об этой любви. Шей становится грустно за неё. Ужасно грустно. Спайс всё ещё кружит голову. Он делает Шей мягкой и эмпатичной, и она крепче обнимает худую твилекку. 

– Дикий космос, – как бы невзначай напоминает она. – Наёмницы. Ты не хотела бы…

– Нет, – тут же мотает головой Элина. Её лекку скользят по рукам мандалорки. – Я не брошу его. Просто…

Просто ей хотелось бы, чтобы Малгус отвечал ей тем же. И, наверное, свободы тоже. Шей не уверена в том, чего она хотела бы на её месте. Её слишком сильно коробит от одной только мысли от ошейника на своей шее.

Она поглаживает Элину по голове и прикрывает глаза.

Элина плачет тихо. Как-то… обречённо. Она не ищет в объятиях Шей утешения или спасения. Элина всего лишь не выдержала. И Шей никогда ей об этом не напомнит. Она качает её из стороны в сторону, убаюкивая, и – чёрт знает сколько времени спустя – осторожно опускает на диван.

Элина спит. Она обнимает себя во сне. 

Чем дольше Шей смотрит на неё, тем сильнее начинает ненавидеть их Галактику. За рабство. За всё жестокое, что случается в ней и всегда будет случаться. В том числе – руками Шей. Потому что она сильная. И лучше так, чем прислуживать кому-то. 

Она встряхивает головой и берёт в руки комлинк. 

Контакты Малгуса нужны ей для того, чтобы отправить ему пару сообщений во время штурма. О том, что она сняла планетарный щит, и о том, что можно нападать. Однако сейчас Шей печатает совсем другие слова.

«Элина у меня на корабле».

«Забери её».

Малгус не отвечает, но читает. Значит, придёт. И, что бы там ни говорила Элина, спайс Шей на всякий случай задвигает под коробку из-под горючего. 

Точно. Ей ещё нужно заправить огнемёты.

Шей отстёгивает их от наручей и со вздохом принимается за дело. Так проще, чем стоять и смотреть на Элину.

В дверь корабля стучат меньше, чем через десять минут.

Шей стучит по кнопке на стене, чтобы открыть дверь. Она зовёт негромко:

– Сюда, – и тяжёлые шаги начинают приближаться в лучших традициях голоужастиков. Шей не владеет Силой. Однако она буквально ощущает приближение ситха. Морозом по коже. Страхом, вязким и липким, который скручивает трахею и мешает дышать. Шей перебарывает это. Она скорее сдохнет, чем продемонстрирует страх. Однако факт в том, что от присутствия Малгуса даже ей становится не по себе.

Он заходит в каюту, пригнувшись, чтобы не стукнуться о косяк двери. Он огромный. И в высоту, и в ширину, и на каком-то ментальном уровне. Давящий. 

– Мы познакомились утром, – кивает Шей на твилекку. – Не знала, что ты такой везунчик. 

В ответ на её усмешку Малгус издаёт что-то вроде смешка. Жутковатого. Впрочем, из-за респираторной маски всё, что угодно, будет звучать жутковато.

Малгус переводит тяжёлый взгляд на Элину. И что-то в его лице смягчается. Неуловимо. Едва заметно. Однако Шей видит, что Элина не врала. Малгус смотрит на свою рабыню с тенью чего-то, немыслимо сильно напоминающего нежность. Хотя это даже звучит смешно. Малгус, изуродованный, жестокий, с жёлтыми глазами и с синими венами на черепе, огромный и страшный, способен быть с кем-то нежным?

На глазах у охреневающей от такого зрелища Шей Малгус поднимает Элину на руки. Так осторожно, что та даже не просыпается. Твилекка только вздыхает сквозь сон и прижимается к груди Малгуса. В его руках она, высокая и сильная, кажется непривычно маленькой.

– Как долго ты будешь на Корусанте? – спрашивает Малгус. Разумеется, о деле. Он говорит низко, но негромко. Чтобы не разбудить рабыню на своих руках. И в одной этой мелочи кроется столько заботы, что поверить в неё действительно сложно. Может, Шей просто попался бракованный рилл, и она сейчас лежит с галлюцинациями. Но на то случай, если нет, она отвечает:

– Не знаю, – Шей пожимает плечами. – Я пока не брала новых заказов. Но… не думаю, что долго. На Альдераане заключают мир.

В таком случае, на Корусанте ей делать вскоре станет нечего.

– Мира не будет, – отвечает ситх. 

Шей кажется, что будет. И захват Корусанта Император использует только как рычаг давления на Республику. Он не возьмётся уничтожать столицу целиком. Так, как думает об этом Малгус. Однако свои соображения Шей оставляет при себе. Мысли сами собой уходят в другом направлении. Это давняя привычка. Когда видишь кого-то – прикидывать, как бы ты его убила. Если бы заплатили. Если бы нужно было сделать это прямо сейчас. И Малгус – давний боевой товарищ. Делиться с ним этими мыслями кажется естественным.

– Знаешь… – произносит Шей. – Если бы я захотела убить тебя – то начала бы с неё.

Взгляд Малгуса становится жёстче. Шей против воли сглатывает. Однако ситх понимает, что Шей ему не угрожает. Просто… делится соображениями. Возможно, предупреждает.

Шей хотела бы, чтобы он отпустил эту рабыню.

Этого она вслух не произносит. Малгус всё равно не отвечает ей ничего. Он только разворачивается и уходит из корабля.

Шей взглядывает в экраны, передающие изображение с наружных камер.

Малгус идёт через весь ангар со спящей Элиной на руках. Игнорируя любые взгляды персонала точно так же, как твилекка это делала на пути сюда.

Эти двое – не дело Шей. Империя платит ей, как оружию. Жаль, что Элине за штурм не заплатят. Её как оружие использует Малгус. И Шей абсолютно точно уверена в том, что ему сказала. Лучшим оружием против него самого была бы именно его рабыня. 

Если им слегка повезёт, то это никогда не сбудется.

Шей слишком давно работает наёмной убийцей, чтобы продолжать верить в везение.

Шей опускает взгляд на огнемёты. 

Она берёт в руки бутылку с горючим и возвращается к делу.


End file.
